Fairy Musketeer Akazukin 2:Savior
by Asia Fan
Summary: 3 androids have been built but to destroy rather than protect. But for them to become the world protecter, Sota will be the key.
1. Prologue

**Fairy Musketeer Akazukin 2: Savior**

**This is my third fic about Fairy Musketeer Akazukin or Otogi Jushi Akazukin in Japan. This fic has nothing to do with my first 2 fics and I also will update "Judgement", so for those who still tuning in(if there is any) please be patient. I can't help it, new ideas just keep coming to my head. Anyway, I don't own Fairy Musketeer Akazukin, Konami does. And please R&R.**

**Prologue**

The story begins 2 years after the ending in the anime. In a secret lab, a few scientists gather and a man with long black hair entered in.

Scientist: Lord Zephyre, preperations are almost complete, we will soon test them.

Zephyre: Good. Please continue.

Zephyre then walks in front of 3 figures in a tube.

Zephyre: Soon, you 3 will change the world forever.

He then give a smile while touching one of the tube.

**Prologue End**


	2. Chapter 1: Gachou's awakening

**Fairy Musketeer Akazukin 2: Savior**

**This is the first chapter. As always, I do not own this anime. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 1: Gachou's Awakening**

In a beautiful park, Sota was seen talking to the flowers as he enjoys the beautiful scenery. Behind him is Ringo, his childhood friend. Since both of them are always together, everyone think that they are a couple. Although Ringo likes the idea, but Sota is still blur about the subject. This time, Ringo decides to take all her courage and confess to Sota since she's the one that invite him in the first place.

Ringo: Ummm... Sota.

Sota: Yes, Ringo?

Ringo: I h...have s... something to tell you.

Sota: What is it?

Ringo: Ummm... Do you like pies? _Damn!_

Sota: Huh? Yes. I like apple pies the most. Why do you ask?

Ringo: Oh, n... nothing. Just curious. _What's with pies anyway Ringo!? Get a hold of yourself. Besides, he said he likes apple pies the most, does that mean?_(blushed)

Note: Ringo is actually apple in Japanese.

Sota: Hey, Ringo. Do you still remember Akazukin?

Ringo: Yes, how can I forget.

Sota: I wonder how she and the others in Fandavele are doing now?

Ringo: I'm sure they are fine. Do you miss them?

Sota: Yeah, I do. Huh?

Suddenly, Sota sense a similar presence. He don't know what it is, but it is near and quite familiar. He then runs towards that feeling.

Ringo: Hey! Sota, wait up! What's going on!?

Sota: I don't know. But I felt something familiar nearby.

Ringo then follows Sota. After a few runnings and turnings, they both end up in an empty, ruin warehouse. There they could see a blond man shaking a girl.

Ringo: Oh my god! It's a guy raping an innocent girl! We better call the police!

The man then noticed Ringo and Sota. He then pulls out a gun and points at them.

Man: Nobody moves or someone may get hurt.

Ringo and Sota then stand still with hands raised. The man then asked them to come closer, which they did.

Ringo: Are you going to rape me too!? You pervert! Hentai! Animal!

Man: No, I'm not going to do that sort of thing. And besides, your figure doesn't attract anyone.

Ringo: How dare you!? You don't know that a cute and beautiful girl is in front of you when you see one.

Man: Huh? Where?

This makes Ringo boils. Sota however ignore their argument. Instead he takes a good look at the girl lying behind the man. The girl seems to be unconscious, but the most impotant thing about the girl is that her face resembles a lot like Akazukin. Although her hair hair color is different which is grey, and her outfit is different, but she really does look like Akazukin. The man then noticed Sota looking at the Akazukin lookalike.

Man: Look, I know she's cute kid and her outfit is almost revealing, but I swear I didn't try to rape her.

Ringo: Huh? Sota. You think that girl looks prettier than me?

Sota: No, Ringo. Look at her closer, does she looks like someone you know?

Ringo then looks at the girl. After that, she is shocked to see the resemblance.

Ringo: You're right! She looks like Akazukin. Hey, Mister Hentai, why did you capture our friend!?

Man: The name is Jim. Jim Taylor. Not Mister Hentai! Another thing is that girl is not your friend Akazukin.

Ringo: Then why does she looks like her?

Jim: Let me ask you guys a question. Did that girl Akazukin you said was someone who fought with a giant monster in this city 2 years ago?

Sota: Yes, she did.

Jim: Then, this girl is not her. She is an android that was made based on the DNA and data of your friend. She is GM-X07 Gachou.

Ringo: Wait. You said that this girl is a copy of Akazukin and was named a goose!?

Jim: You can say that. But the goose part, really she does dress like a goose.

Gachou was dresses in white with white wings on her back. So yeah she does resembles a goose.

Sota: Did you made her?

Jim: You can say that I was one of the responsible one that made her.

Sota: Why?

Jim: At first, I thought that she was made to protect. Then I found out the real purpose behind the organization that I was working, world domination.

Sota and Ringo was shocked by this.

Jim: So, that's why I escaped while stealing Gachou with me, but I couldn't steal the others.

Ringo: You mean there are more?

Jim: Actually, there still have 2 newest models, GM-X08 Rose Red and GM-X09 Raven. These 2 are also made based on 2 of the fighters that fought the giant monster 2 years ago.

Sota: How could they do such a thing?

Jim: I know. It's horrible. I planned on maybe waking Gachou to have a hope of fighting back but I still can't wake her.

Ringo: Why? Does she powered on battery or something?

Jim: Actually, they were made to be almost human but however they are still in the experimental stages, so we still don't know what could powered them more efficiently. Lately, they were tested to powered by charging high voltage of electricity. It worked but they were then shut down after a few minutes.

Ringo: Gee, that's bad.

Sota: Don't worry, we'll help.

Ringo: Huh? Sota, are you out of your mind!? Can we trust this guy?

Sota: It's okay. I'm positive he's telling the truth.

Jim: Actually, there's no ne...

Just then, they were interupted by a mechanical monster that came from above. That monster looks like a humanoid wolf with bat wings.

Jim: Oh crap! It's BM-20 Batwing!

Ringo: You never say anything about them making monster robots!

Jim: My bad. Anyway, young man, take Gachou and get outta here. I'll hold it off.

Sota: But I can't leave you!

Jim: Just do it! That thing's target is either me or Gachou, you couples have nothing to do with this. So, I'll go distract it since it comes to the nearest target. Now GO! NOW!

Sota then carry Gachou on his back. But it seems that she is too heavy for him. But he won't give up as he uses all his strength but it's no use. Jim then fire a few shots at Batwing, but no harm comes to it.

Sota: Ringo! A little hand here.

Ringo then helps carrying Gachou but she is still too heavy.

Ringo: Man. How much does she weighs anyway?

Just then, Batwing tries to punch Jim but Jim evaded it and it hits the floor which causes a shockwave that makes Ringo accidentally throws Gachou on top of Sota, then their lips met. After that, Sota's body started to glow and then Gachou's body as well. Soon, Gachou's hair turned blond and some of the white parts on her outfit turned blue which is on her chest and her shorts turned black. Her small sheild on her right han d turned red as well. After that, she started to float and her wings on her back starts to spread out. Her eyes then opens.

Gachou is awaken.

**To be continued next chapter.**

**Author's note:**

**I can't help but wonder why nobody comments on my fic. But I won't give up. And hopefully, this third story would entertain anyone who reads this. And maybe some comments. Anyway, hope you enjoy this. Oh, Akazukin and the other musketeers are still not the focus yet. So please be patient.**

**Next chapter, Rose Red will appear and a battle with Gachou will also take place.**


End file.
